Wells are typically operated to extract natural resources, such as hydrocarbons, from rock formations beneath the Earth's surface. A hydrocarbon well typically includes a bored hole that extends into a rock formation located beneath the Earth's surface that contains, or is at least expected to contain, hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas. The bored hole is often referred to as a “wellbore”, the rock formation is often referred to as a “subsurface formation”, and the portion of the subsurface formation that contains (or is at least expected to contain) hydrocarbons is often referred to as a “hydrocarbon reservoir” or simply a “reservoir”. For a hydrocarbon production well, primary production refers to hydrocarbons that are recovered naturally from the well. During the development of a hydrocarbon production well, various operations can be taken to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbons. These can include general management of the flow of production from the well, and Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) operations to improve the recovery of hydrocarbons from the well. One form of EOR is an injection operation. This can include injecting a substance, such as water or gas, into a subsurface formation to urge production to flow from the reservoir, into a production well. Such an injection operation may be conducted, for example, by way of an injection well near a production well, to force hydrocarbons toward and into the wellbore of the production well. Over the life of a hydrocarbon production well an operator may monitor and assess characteristics of the well and an associated reservoir, and undertake certain well and reservoir development operations, such as regulating the flow of production or engaging in EOR operations to optimize the production of the well.